Parfaite imperfection
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Parfois, ils doivent juste s'arrêter et se demander pourquoi ils s'aiment encore. / ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot introspectif, complet/


Titre original : Perfect Imperfection

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : K +

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Kaito, songea Shinichi, n'était pas parfait. Loin de là, en fait.

Il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains et le regarda, avec une apparente sérénité. A l'intérieur, son ventre bouillonnait, son cœur était en feu et il était presque entrain de cuire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kaito ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que Shinichi était lentement entrain imploser, choisissant plutôt de continuer sa mission consistant à bavarder avec toutes les femmes de l'établissement. Cette fille était la cible numéro trois et, au cours des dix dernières minutes, Kaito avait réussi à la rendre plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Shinichi.

Shinichi se demandait vraiment pourquoi Kaito faisait toujours ce genre de chose quand ils étaient en couple. Il supposait que c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il était lui-même à peu près aussi apte à flirter qu'un rocher particulièrement insensible, et qu'il manquait peut-être à Kaito, si habitué à l'art de proposer des roses en échange de numéros de téléphone, le frisson de séduire les autres.

Ce qui, pour être honnête, était une _mauvaise_ raison, pensa le détective, plus aigre, en voyant Kaito se pencher bien trop près de la jeune fille avant de réussir à la faire rire. (Très probablement avec un commentaire stupide auquel Shinichi, lui, aurait simplement levé les yeux au ciel.) Son langage corporel était ridiculement détendu et son visage était incliné de façon très invitante vers la jeune fille, qui rougit d'avantage.

Shinichi se hérissa légèrement et jeta un regard noir au fond de sa tasse.

En ce qui concerne les problèmes de Kaito, il en avait _toute_ _une liste_.

Tout d'abord, grommela-t-il intérieurement en voyant la jeune fille jeter un œil à Kaito tandis que Shinichi pouvait lire sur ses lèvres brillantes les mots : _voulez vous mon numéro _? Kaito était un criminel. Peu importe ce que l'opinion publique en général en disait, c'était un voleur. Il volait des choses. Il raillait la police. Toute une division de police était assignée à son cas, pour l'amour de Dieu. Et, de fait, pour la morale irréprochable de Shinichi, il était méprisable.

Kaito sourit à la jeune fille en faisant apparaitre un stylo dans sa main avec une bouffée de fumée rose et scintillante. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise, les joues écarlates, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux.

_Et puis_, pensa Shinichi, Kaito était le pire compagnon de lit de tous les temps. Pas – pour l'évènement réel, euh, l'évènement principal, ou quoi que ce soit (certainement pas), mais il a toujours, sans faute, volé les couvertures par la suite. Ce qui était l'une des plus grandes bêtes noires de Shinichi, et peu importe combien de fois il lui avait dit d'arrêter de prendre tous les draps de son côté du lit, Kaito se moquait toujours de lui et le congédiait d'un geste de la main. C'était frustrant, surtout quand Shinichi se réveillait, glacé, à trois heures du matin alors que Kaito dormait paisiblement à côté de lui.

Avec une grâce douce et captivante, dont Shinichi n'était pas certain que ça ait été répété au préalable, Kaito tendit la main à la jeune fille. Tenant fermement le stylo, elle émit un dernier rire haletant et tendit la main pour griffonner son nom et son numéro sur la paume de Kaito.

Sans oublier que, poursuivit Shinichi en serrant son verre si fort qu'il craqua en signe de protestation, Kaito ne manifestait jamais ses émotions. Il cachait toujours tout derrière son masque de gaité soigneusement travaillé, sans jamais avouer quand quelque chose l'ennuyait ou lui expliquer le moindre de ses sentiments. C'était vraiment exaspérant, surtout compte tenu de la facilité avec laquelle Shinichi pouvait le lire et savoir quand il était bouleversé, et compte tenu du fait qu'il prétende être amoureux de lui malgré le fait qu'il refuse de partager _quoi que ce soit_ avec lui. N'y avait-il pas un certain décalage entre ses paroles et ses actes ?

Une fois que la jeune fille eut fermé le stylo et battu des cils vers Kaito, celui-ci s'inclina de façon dramatique, lui prit le stylo et s'éloigna. La fille soupira derrière lui, ses mains jointes devant sa robe rose pâle. Qui ressemblait d'avantage à une barbe à papa après une pluie diluvienne qu'autre chose.

De façon assez inattendue, Kaito ne se dirigea pas vers la cible numéro quatre, qui, selon Shinichi, serait la jolie blonde américaine qui se recroquevillait dans un coin en regardant, depuis un moment, la cible numéro un (une infirmière teinte en rousse et modèle à temps partiel, selon la déduction de Shinichi).

Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea directement vers Shinichi.

Avec un regard renfrogné, celui-ci termina son bourbon d'une traite, refusant de croiser le regard de Kaito quand ses pas s'arrêtèrent en face de lui. Stupide magicien voleur qui lui revenait en sentant trois parfums différents de chanel – pourquoi _diable_ Shinichi avait-il prit la peine de sortir avec lui alors qu'il savait que ça finirait comme ça ?

''Yo, magnifique'', résonna la voix de Kaito, juste au-dessus de sa tête penchée. Le détective grimaça.

''Je ne fais pas partie de tes désespérées femmes de bureau, Kaito,'' grogna-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil au magicien. Un coup d'œil suffisamment long pour apercevoir le sourire exaspérant qu'il portait sur son visage. ''Ne t'embête pas avec ça.''

''C'est vrai,'' rit Kaito, un son ressemblant étrangement à la chanson préférée de Shinichi. ''Tu es mon petit détective adorablement jaloux.''

A cela, la tête de Shinichi se redressa immédiatement. ''Qui exactement est _adorable_, _jaloux_ et _petit_ ?'' Demanda-t-il, scrutant chaque type d'instrument à lame tranchante autour de lui, son magicien, lui, se contenta de sourire.

''Tu m'as finalement regardé, hein ?'' dit-il doucement, Shinichi cligna des yeux, surpris.

Avant que Shinichi ne puisse sortir ne serait-ce que la première syllabe d'une quelconque plainte, Kaito s'agenouilla, en plein milieu du bar, tendit la main vers le visage de Shinichi et le tira pour l'embrasser.

Et Shinichi détestait vraiment à quel point il trouvait ça doux quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et avec quelle douceur Kaito le massait du bout des doigts derrière les oreilles, et surtout avec quelle facilité Shinichi cédait à la chaleur réconfortante de sa bouche, fondait et attrapait la nuque de Kaito, ses pouces trainant sous sa mâchoire.

Ça lui rappelait combien il était _vulnérable_ – combien il ferait n'importe quoi pour Kaito et combien il _laisserait_ Kaito faire tout et n'importe quoi – et c'était une pensée vraiment horrible.

Kaito se recula, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans les cheveux de Shinichi et ceux de celui-ci toujours derrière sa nuque, et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Shinichi essaya de ne pas remarquer que les cibles n°1 à 4 étaient toutes bouche bée, se concentrant plutôt sur la représentation du cosmos dans les yeux de Kaito.

''Je suis désolé'' murmura Kaito avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses iris marins étoilés de comètes et d'éclipses lunaires. ''Tu es tellement adorable quand tu es jaloux.''

Dans une vaine tentative de repousser le rougissement qui tentait d'apparaitre, Shinichi se renfrogna et retira ses mains de Kaito. ''Je ne suis jamais adorable'', se moqua-t-il en retirant les mains de Kaito de ses cheveux (même si ses doigts restèrent enroulés autour de ses poignets). ''Et lève toi. On dirait que tu es une sorte d'esclave ou un truc du genre.''

De façon inattendue, Kaito rayonna en se levant et brossant ses genoux poussiéreux. ''C'est plutôt vrai.'' Dit-il en s'asseyant en face de Shinichi. ''Je suis esclave de ton amour.''

''S'il te plait, arrête ça,'' supplia Shinichi en jetant un œil derrière lui. La cible numéro deux était toujours bouche bée, bien que les trois autres semblèrent avoir surmonté leur peine.

''Quoi ? Es-tu gêné par mon amour ?'' Clama Kaito en posant une main contre son cœur, feignant un désespoir choqué. Puis, tout en jetant les bras au loin, il chantonna, ''Je suis un esclave de ton amour~ !'' à un volume assourdissant.

''Oh mon Dieu.'' Gémit Shinichi en couvrant son visage avec ses mains, faisant rire Kaito.

Il jeta, néanmoins, un œil vers lui à travers ses doigts. L'expression de Kaito était relâchée, sincère, alors qu'il lui souriait depuis l'autre côté de la table, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses joues rouges, et Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'est vrai, décida Shinichi en laissant tomber ses mains de son visage avant de regarder Kaito lui offrir un sourire rayonnant, il n'était pas parfait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui n'allaient pas chez lui, trop pour être toutes énumérées.

Mais, étonnamment, Shinichi aimait ces imperfections, il le savait, alors il saisi la main de Kaito pour le tirer dans un nouveau baisé.

* * *

Les gens étaient généralement confus en apprenant que Kaito sortait avec Shinichi. Et pour être honnête, Kaito ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Avec un soupir, il s'appuya un peu plus lourdement contre l'arbre derrière lui. Devant lui, des policiers bourdonnaient autour d'une scène de crime, il y avait ceux vêtus en bleu, de la scientifique, qui époussetaient la scène, et ceux en costumes gris, qui se tenaient près du corps. Shinichi était avec ce dernier groupe, étudiant la silhouette inanimée d'Akihisa Tomoe, trente-trois ans, femme au foyer, allongée là où elle avait reçu des coups de matraque entre 19 h 30 et 20 h 15 ce soir là. Sur le côté, se trouvaient trois suspects, trous vêtus d'expressions d'agacements mêlées à la peur.

Kaito laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Ça arrivait beaucoup trop souvent – lui et Shinichi étaient en rendez-vous, assis dans une salle de cinéma, entrain de manger dans un restaurant, entrain de marcher dans un parc, comme aujourd'hui, et quelqu'un mourrait, était enlevé ou attaqué. En somme, quelque chose arrivait à quelqu'un et Shinichi se précipitait pour résoudre l'affaire.

Et s'il était complètement, et douloureusement, honnête avec lui-même, ça l'irritait que Shinichi passe plus de temps avec des cadavres qu'avec lui, en quelque sorte. Surtout qu'il était censé être la personne dont Shinichi affirmait être amoureux.

Hé bien, ajouta Kaito alors que Shinichi était agenouillé près du cadavre, ce n'était pas _réellement _de sa faute non plus. Il n'avait probablement pas demandé à être hanté par des corps. Mais la façon dont les morts interféraient sans cesse dans leur relation très vivante était suffisante pour que Kaito envisage, vous savez, peut-être à abandonner. Essayer de trouver quelqu'un comme Shinichi et de se contenter de la deuxième place.

Cependant, Kaito savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Ce serait trop dur pour le remplaçant de Shinichi d'être constamment comparé à quelqu'un d'autre, et Kaito doutait pouvoir être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur le front de Shinichi alors qu'il relevait le col de la chemise de la victime. Il plissa les yeux et se pencha d'avantage, semblant avoir trouvé quelque chose. Les officiers interrompirent tous leurs conversations, attendant avec impatience le verdict.

Shinichi se redressa avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux visages tendus autour de lui. Kaito lu alors un _Quoi ?_ sur ses lèvres et vit tous les officiers soupirer d'un homme. Shinichi les regarda alors avec confusion.

Et c'était un autre point important. Autant, Shinichi était exceptionnellement doué pour tirer des conclusions ridiculement précises d'un minimum de preuves, le tout accompagné d'un sens aigu du détail, autant il ne savait absolument pas lire les émotions humaines. Si Kaito voulait qu'il sache quelque chose, il devait le lui dire sans détour, sinon Shinichi cligneraient simplement des yeux, d'une manière, certes, adorable, mais toujours assez irritante.

Shinichi se leva, contourna le corps et se dirigea vers la poubelle installée de l'autre côté du petit monticule d'herbe sur lequel reposait le cadavre. Il attrapa quelque chose l'intérieur et plissa les yeux en levant légèrement les sourcils.

Kaito ajouta à sa liste de choses qui n'allaient pas chez Shinichi le fait qu'il était complètement et assurément obsédé par Sherlock Holmes. Sérieusement. Kaito ne savait pas qu'une seule personne pouvait posséder autant d'exemplaires du même livre – dans plusieurs langues et plusieurs éditions. Et Dieu nous en préserve, Kaito n'avait jamais rien dit de mal à propos de cet illustre détective à la casquette. Sinon il serait banni du lit pendant trois jours, si il avait de la chance, _trois semaines_ si ce n'était pas le cas.

L'écorce de l'arbre était dure et inflexible sous son dos. Il gémit doucement à cela, serrant ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer. Ce genre de pensées ne devaient pas être approfondies, jamais, mais Kaito avait froid, était fatigué et voulait être chez lui, enveloppé dans les bras de Shinichi, et il avait _vraiment_ hâte.

Au son, la tête de Shinichi se tourna légèrement vers lui.

Puis, avec une vigueur inattendue, Shinichi saisit la chose qu'il avait extraite de la poubelle et revint vers le corps, écartant plusieurs mèches de cheveux de la victime avant de remonter l'arrière du col et de vérifier à l'intérieur de la veste.

Les policiers émirent un léger souffre horrifié avant que Takagi ne tende la main pour l'arrêter. Mais Shinichi réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui échapper en retournant vers la poubelle, creusant à nouveau à l'intérieur avec ferveur.

Kaito le regarda s'emparer et soulever quelque chose au clair de lune. Même derrière lui, Kaito pouvait presque voir le sourire triomphant sur son visage, le devinant dans la position de ses épaules et le relâchement de ses doigts. Cette pensée le fit sourire, imaginant parfaitement le sourire narquois et familier sur son visage.

Il s'attendait à ce que Shinichi se retourne et aille vers le corps pour présenter sa déduction, mais à sa grande surprise, quand Shinichi revint, il se dirigea directement vers lui.

Quand Shinichi l'atteignit, les sourcils du magicien étaient relevés. ''Hé toi,'' dit-il avec un certain étonnement, Shinichi, lui, rayonna, radieux.

''Salut,'' répondit-il d'un ton doux et léger, faisant secouer la tête à Kaito avec tendresse.

''Je vois que tu as résolu l'affaire.''

''Hum…'' Fit Shinichi en soulevant à moitié le sac plastique qu'il tenait avant de l'abaisser et de s'excuser. '' Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles l'entendre ?''

''Hé bien…'' hésita Kaito en haussant les épaules avant de placer ses mains sur ses épaules. Shinichi fit un petit pas en avant. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Kaito se redressa légèrement, goûtant le souffle de Shinichi et se laissant couler dans ses yeux azur. ''Je ne veux pas entendre de déduction, mais en même temps, je pourrais t'écouter parler de moutons et être quand même ravi.''

Un petit rire échappa des lèvres de Shinichi avant qu'il n'appui son front contre celui de Kaito. ''Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, dans un murmure presque inaudible, et Kaito laissa échapper un rire.

''Bien sur que oui'', répondit-il tout aussi doucement. Puis, il y eu un éclair de dent alors que Shinichi souriait avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

''Bien'', rayonna-t-il, tel un dernier rayon de soleil au clair de lune, avant de s'enfuir vers l'endroit où les policiers étaient amassés de manière protectrice autour du corps, ayant clairement peur qu'il contamine à nouveau leur lieu du crime. Tout en s'en allant, Shinichi clama :''Je sais qui est le coupable !'' Les policiers s'éloignèrent alors du corps, soulagés.

''Ce sur quoi nous n'avions pas compté,'' commença Shinichi, ''c'était que le coupable abandonnerait l'arme dans la poubelle la plus proche.''

''Mais pourquoi ?'' Demanda Sato, les mains sur les hanches.

''Parce qu'il a entendu des pas, les miens et ceux de Kaito, pour être plus précis.''

Et c'est là que Kaito commença à se concentrer, d'avantage sur Shinichi que sur ses mots. Il incarnait la confiance en soi – debout, les épaules carrées, une silhouette frappante dans la nuit. Sa voix traversait la nuit, ferme et forte, et son expression était absolument _merveilleuse_ – à la fois d'un feu soigneusement entretenu et d'un équilibre glacial – alors qu'il confrontait les suspects.

Pourtant, se dit Kaito, les actions précédentes de Shinichi avaient été déplacées, surtout pour lui. Il n'était généralement pas du genre à fouiller frénétiquement les cadavres – c'était d'avantage du domaine d'Hattori. Il avait toujours été méticuleux dans ses recherches et essayait de préserver au maximum le corps comme il était à l'origine.

Kaito repensa alors à ce qui avait pu se passer à ce moment là. Shinichi avait fouillé la poubelle, il avait soupiré, puis Shinichi était devenu fou et avait commencé à se précipiter autour du corps…

Attendez, il avait… _soupiré_, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est à ce moment là que Shinichi avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un bref coup d'œil, rien de particulièrement voyant, mais ça s'était adressé à Kaito et avait été plein d'inquiétude.

C'est alors que Kaito se rendit compte qu'il devait cacher son sourire en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Oui, les gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Kaito voudrai sortir avec Shinichi. Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi non plus.

Mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il _ne le voudrait pas_, pensa-t-il en laissant sa main tomber de son visage pour laisser apparaitre un sourire sans gêne dirigé vers Shinichi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ugh, je suis tellement flagrante. Je me noie dans une mer de sirop. Envoyez de l'aide, s'il vous plait !**


End file.
